With development in technology, various smart image capturing devices, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Camera lenses equipped in high-end smart image capturing devices provide same or better specifications than those of traditional consumer cameras, and some even provide near-equivalent pixel qualities to those of digital single lens reflex cameras.
Commonly adopted schemes to organize taken photos are by name, by location, and by time, and yet very few users would organize their photos during photo shooting. Some existing cloud storage spaces have been provided to automatically organize photos uploaded by users. However, their adopted schemes could hardly identify special and meaningful photos for the users.